the unknown
by MrsRileyFinnxx
Summary: bella and Jaocb are siblings cause their dads are together. Bella returns home from pheniox to find she has the hots for one of jacobs mates


Jake's POV

Bella is coming home today. YAYAY BELLA my sister I cant believe after all this time she has spent away from me she is finally coming home getting away from bitch face. all though I haven't told her about me being a werewolf come on her father know and I know she will hate me for not telling her, plus she will hate the friends I hang with theres the pack Sam Uley alpha, Paul Meraz man whore, Embry Call is Bella's other bestfriend, Quil Ateara, Jared Long, Seth and Leah Clearwater and Brady and Collin Richards and the imprints of course Quil's imprint Claire, Sam's imprint Emily, Embry's imprint Kim and my imprint Leah.

"Yo, Jake man are ya gonna even answer us?" Jared yelled to get my attention. hey in my defense I was too busy thinking bout my sister CRAP the pack doesn't know bout her shit what am I gonna do? I have to tell them "hey ah guys I kinda need to tell ya something ok well my sister Bella is Charlie's daughter anyway she is moving down here from pheniox to get the fucking hell away from bitch face that stupid idiotic fucking..." I trailed of by my sudden shaking, Leah noticed and came over to calm me down

"Jake dude chill man" Paul well playfully growled but his growl was cut of by Leah

"so Jake honey tell us more about Bella"

"well um where do I start Bella she is so beautiful and exotic with her long wavy black hair with bright red highlights, her gothic clothing and heels, she is a tomboy too everyone will like her, she was too happy for your own good it was like her happiness was catchable, she is very mothery and sweet its hard not to fall for her, Bella always smelt like strawberries and vanilla and chocolate she was so pefect but everything went down hill when Renee filed for divorce on Charlie, Bella was a mess she came to my house the night she found out and cried so hard anything I tried was never good enough I hated seeing Bella so down. You see the thing bout Bella is 1. never try and control her it does ya no good she hates being controlled 2. do not say shit bout Charlie and Billy's relationship cause Bella is all for it, 3. never and I am saying this for your own sanity NEVER get on Bella's bad side because thats when Bitchey Bella comes out and trust me when I say its not pretty"

but i got cut of by this engine pulling up from Charlie's house god that must be Bells it sounds like she was in a convsersation

"_Bella hun please come home I miss you babe it's gonna suck without ya_" This female said on the other line

"sorry sweetie I can't handle bitch face anymore seriously if I live there any longer she was driving me fucking insane dont worry hun I will call ya tonight after I see daddy and Jakey" haha my sweet innocennt sister replied

_"fine kk love you hun say hi to C dog for me and if you dont call tonight I promise you I will hunt you down" _the female growled

"dont worry jess I love you too and yea I will say hi to ya from Charlie and Billy too gotta go babe talk soon mwwa" Bella said as she came around the corner looking good

she scanned throught the pack until her eyes rested on me then she bolted and tackled me to the ground well really no she didn't but I pretended she did. It was good seeing her and hugging her after soo long being away from each other "BELLA YOUR HERE YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING ME ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET EVER AGAIN I DONT GIVE A SHIT WHAT THAT BITCH FACE SLUT SAYS YOU ARE NEVER EVER EVER LEAVING ME I WAS TOTALLY LOST WITHOUT YA SIS" I practially screamed in her ear

"omg Jake it is so good to be home trust me I am never going back there ok hun I honestly dont know how I survived any who I'm gonna say high to daddy and Billy so I will be back soon" she jumped of me and run inside. Quickly I looked at Jared who clearly is looking at my sister with so much love in his eyes "Jared if you just imprinted on Bella don't hurt her ever or else" again I didn't have time to finish "JACOB LIAM BLACK" I instantly knew that tone shit the pack looked at me curioulsy and I started to hide behind Jared

"save me please" I pleaded to him as Bella came storming out of the house

"JACOB LIAM BLACK THERE IS NO FUCKING USE HIDING BEHIND YOUR FRIEND WHEN YOU CLEARLY KNOW HE WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOU NOW I SUGGEST TO AND YOUR FRIENDS GO CLEAN YOUR HOUSE OR ELSE WE WILL NO DO OUR ANNUAL BJ AND NOW G SLEEP OVER" what cleaning? what no sleep over? wait G?

"hang one a tick Bells what G?"

"well you know how we do our annual Bella and Jake slumber I am guessing that since I want you so we can catch up and shit it wont happen less your mates are there so now its Bella, Jake and gang annuall sleep over" huh? Bella's IPHONE bitch has a IPHONE started calling

_Cause he's the last man standing on tis ground_

_he was raised on this land and he aint leaving now_

"opps sorry lett me answer this"

"yo."

_"Bella hey um kinda need ya help"_ this guys asked

"hold up now which one is this" Bella asked WAIT which one is this? I looked round to the guys who looked confused

_"Bella is me Alex shit hun who did ya think it was?"_ Alex asked

"hard to tell A god you do have two identical twins after all BITCH now whats up?" triplets that would explain it then

_"ok Cody changed trust me I know total unexpected but his changed and now he is having a total freak out which I have no fucking idea how to calm him down so I decided to call you seeing how you always know how to calm him down whenever he freaks out so help_" CHANGED? how? what? when? what?

"shit I knew it ok tell him that he may not understand but he has to calm down or else his gonna faint then repeat Bella is ordering him to calm down and to eat chocolate trust me this will work if it dosen't call me ok gotta go love ya" Bella replied hanging up the phone

Jared's POV

hours later after being forced to clean Billy's house Bella turned to Charlie "so dad how are you and Billy doing?"

"we are doing great Bells honestly I couldnt of been more happier that ever" Charlie said as he took Billy's hand sure usually I would think its werid but it's kinda cute

"naww dad that is soo cute oh dad I gotta be honest with ya I kinda maybe have a criminal record" Bella replied so inno... WHAT?

"come again Bella you have a record what the hell?" Charlie was slowly getting infuriated by this imformation

"hey for the record it aint my fault bitch face claimed to the cops I did all this shit which I fucking did not so she planted false evidence anyhow turns out misunderstanding Phil is help me straight things out" Bella calmly answered so Charlie calmed down

"ok Bella but promise me you will never get a crim record here oh by the way whos 2010 Dodge Viper Convertable is in my drive?" everyone mouth beside Bella's dropped

"guilty it's mine Phil bought it for me as sought of a sorry and thank you gift but um Charlie that's not all I gotta tell you" Bella sighed, her voice dropped as it filled with saddness and her eyes filled up with tears. Charlie immediently noticed as did Jacob so they went to comfort her

"Ssh, Ssh baby girl what ever it is you can tell us and we will help you through this"

"Daddy, moms dead" Bella cried but her eyes were more focused on Chralie who seemed disoriented for a while before he regained himself

"WHAT? shit Bella what happened? how is Phil?"

"well um I was having this fight with mom that night because she was drunk and being the normal fucked up bitch face she usually is and well she drove off and she kinda got in a accident so Im sorry if I come of as a BITCH BUT SHE HAD IT FUCKING COMING TO HER ALL THE FUCKING SHIT SHE DID TO ME I WAS GLAD PHIL GOT ME OUT DAD IT HURT SO MUCH TO THINK THAT MY OWN FUCKING MOTHER COULD BE SO SO YOU KNOW"

"now honey how bout this me and Billy will leave you with Jacob and his mates and we will talk bout his tomorrow sweetheart ok have fun tonight" Charlie soothed her, but after hearing she could have fun tonight her eyes lit up

"THANK YOU, OK JAKE Im gonna go get my bag from the car you order Pizza's then we will explain the rules" Jake grinned as he set for the fridge and the phone

Leah's POV

-20 minutes later-

Bella came back from getting changed in Jakes room and honestly you who think she is wearing nothing she has these mini shorts on and this tight ass tank on "alrighty Jake being the idiot you are you forgot to introduce me to your mates hurry with intros cause I am sick of think guys 1, girl 2 ya know"

"SHIT sorry Bella I forgot anyway this here is Sam Uley he keeps us in line around here and this is is girlfriend Emily, this is Jared Long, this is Paul Meraz and Quil Ateara and his girlfriend Claire, this is Seth Clearwater, these two are Brady and Collin and this is Embry of course and his girlfriend Kim, and Leah Clearwater my girlfriend" Jake hesiantly introduced me. Dont blame him apperently her opinion means alot to Jacob she goes around carefully studing us, before she stops at Embry to pull him into a hug. She then continues to study kim and then me

"so your the one who stole my brothers heart huh? well lets take a look at ya, your definatly pretty, great body, hmm tell me something about yourself" She asked

"well you know my name umm I'm eighteen years old, and I would do anything to keep Jacob happy as much as he made me happy and has fixed my broken heart" Bella stared at me in awe then did something unexpected she pulled me into a hug "don't worry le-le I know what it feels like to be heart broken by a guy who clams they love you so much that they will marry you and have kids with you the disappears then comes back and has totally changed"

"wow hells bells thats what happened to me too" she laughed at the nickname I gave her

"alright well if you all are gonna join our sleep over here are the rules 1. keep you fucking hands on your own property like drinks, food, pillow, guy or girl, 2. when we play truth or dare you must participate or else your classified as a chicken the rest of the night 3. no answering my phone 4. when we play 20 question there is alcohol involed 5. have fun" soon as Bella finished explaining the rules the doorbell rang "OH JAKEY PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA JAKEY I WANT MY PIZZA NOW" Bella pouted it was funny to see Jacob run to the door then back with Bella's pizza at hand

"ok guys lets get this pa..." Bella was cut off again but her phone

_My Bestfriend gave me the besst advice_

The ringtone didnt get far before Bella launched to her bag to get it and put it on loud speaker

"FUCKER" Bella yelled into the phone

_"BITCH"_ a guy answer

"yo Cody what up Fucker?"

_"nothing bitch jess, Alex and Ang and I wanna say hi"_

"well ok then hi loveys and fucker"

_"Bella I do believe I sould have a new nickname please"_

"I know how about hmmm dick face, heart braker am I gettin close"

_"Bella its jess chill babe any who gossip bitch LaPush home of guys that you know come dish girl whatcha doing?"_

"nothing much Jess just chillin with my Jakey and his gril his mates and couple of their girls we are doing the sleep over gig"

_"oh are you watching movies with wolves in it cause you know your obsessed me I prefere vamps" _BELLA IS OBSESSED WITH WOLVES OMFG

"Jess vamps are gross serioulsy how would you be able to have fucking sex with a immortal rock who probz will end up suckin the blood out of ya body and beside the is pros to being with a wolf 1. the wild sex options 2. the seeing of the guys naked half naked 3. fucking warmth duh and beside I got the tattoo"

"_wait is that the tattoo of the brown wolf on your back cause it so gorgous" _BELLA HAS A TATTOO of Jared's colour wolf so cute

"yes it is the tattoo but come on admitt wolves sexier then vamps imagine all the possiblities of sex hun and the whole finding soul mates, that one and only person that you would risk everything for no matter what and 1 con bout wolves the anger issues mean come on wolves gotta fucking get over there shit here"

_"yes Bella whatever you say Bella anyway girl dish news now dont leave me hanging"_

"ok ok well there are these really hot guys minus my bro actually scrath that cause Jakes pretty hot but the single guys so fucking yummy... that dad would be so glad to never hear shit like that ever come out of my mouth oh and told dad bout moms death and shit and yeah dish news back there" Bella whispered

_"oh were to start sexy everyone misses ya like crazy even Cody after he fucking did that to ya, Angie nearly got RAPED"_

"HOLD UP ONE FUCKING SECOND WHAT?"

"_shit Bella calm down ok calm down umm shit CODY BELLA IS FUCKING UM YA KNOW"_ there was suffling on the other end

"_Bella honey calm down sweetie the guy who did this is in jail well will be in jail if he wakes from coma that is ok crap gotta go cya" _

Jake moved from me towards Bella trying to calm her down but she let out a bloodcurling scream then looked really distant


End file.
